In the field of liquid sensing device design and consumer devices, there are known a vast array of devices that generate sounds, physical actions, mode switching or other feedback based upon user interaction, internal/external timers and other commonly used means for stimulus. A subset of these devices provide feedback based upon liquid sensing. That is, for example, a children's toy straw that detects the flow or presence of a liquid through the straw tube and then provides a specific feedback based upon said detection. By way of further example, there are in the prior art children's toys that provide feedback based upon whether or not a reservoir or mold is filled with a sufficient amount of water or other liquid. The use of liquids, i.e., the presence, rate of flow, or amount of, has commonly been used as a stimulus for the generation of feedback (i.e. sound generation, performance of actuators, gyration, etc.) in consumer devices such as toys and novelty devices.